Platypus Cafe
"Platypus Cafe" is the sixth episode of the first season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 10, 2011. Wild Kratts|website=KET|accessdate=March 4, 2018}} The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. On April 5, 2011, "Platypus Cafe" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Creature Adventures. In the episode, the Kratt brothers find a platypus while kayaking down an Australian river. They follow it to its den by the riverbank, where they find out that she is an expecting mother. However, Gourmand floods the platypus' den and scoops up the platypus' eggs (along with Chris) to make platypus egg omelets. The Wild Kratts then get to work on a Platypus Creature Power Suit to stop Gourmand by finding out the platypus' "sixth sense." Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers mention the platypus while kayaking down a river. They then humorously try to catch crayfish in the water like platypuses. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question, and the show transitions into the animated segment. The Kratt brothers kayak down an Australian river. While showing off his kayaking skills to Martin, Chris lowers his head underwater and sees a platypus. He rises to tell Martin, and while they comment on how unusual the platypus is compared to other mammals, Gourmand, who overhears their conversation, plots to make platypus egg omelets. The Kratt brothers then dive down into the water and watch in surprise as the platypus, which Martin nicknames Plato, catches a crayfish without the use of its eyes, ears, or nose. Thinking that the platypus depends on some other sense to help it navigate through the water, they call Aviva and ask her if she could find out how the platypus can navigate underwater with Plato by her side; however, Aviva says she can figure it out on her own. The Kratt brothers then miniaturize and follow Plato to her den by the riverbank, where they find two platypus eggs. Martin names the to-be-platypuses Platty and Platter. Gourmand, realizing that a flood could pose a risk to the platypus den, decides to flood the river to flush any eggs out. He heads to a dam upriver, opens the floodgates, and floods the river, successfully flushing out Plato, her eggs, and the Kratt brothers. He scoops up Chris and the eggs and runs off to his camper and unfolds his restaurant. However, Gourmand loses Chris after Chris tricks him into sniffing pepper. Martin, on the other hand, returns to normal size and finds an injured Plato on the ground. He picks her up and brings her to the Tortuga to tend to her wounds. After he finishes bandaging Plato, he notices dots on her bill, which Aviva realizes are the secret to the platypus' "sixth sense." Chris calls his teammates to tell them he is setting a trap for Gourmand at his restaurant. Martin reassures Chris that he will be there to help him, and he activates Platypus Power. Aviva says she plans to send the suit's bill attachment when it is done. Fellow villains Zach Varmitech, who somehow got a hold of Chris, and Donita Donata arrive at Gourmand's restaurant. Gourmand assigns them a table before preparing the omelet and stove. At night, Zach and Donita are still waiting for their meal at their assigned table with Chris' hands tied up. Gourmand is about to pour the eggs and other ingredients onto the stove, when Martin arrives and shuts off the entire restaurant's power. Gourmand improvises by lighting a candle, but before he could pour the omelet ingredients again, Martin takes the eggs. Gourmand notices and attacks him with a spatula. Chris breaks free of his bounds and picks up the candle, and is subsequently picked up by Martin. Jimmy quickly teleports the suit's bill attachment in front of Martin. When cornered by Gourmand, Martin turns on the bill, and Chris blows out the candle, extinguishing Gourmand's visibility. Martin finishes setting off Chris' trap before turning on the lights. All the villains corner the Kratt brothers, but Zach trips a wire, triggering the trap. Three stock pots drop onto all the villains and they roll into the river. Later, the Wild Kratts meet at Plato's den, where they watch Platty and Platter hatch. They then give the newborn platypuses to a fully-healed Plato. At the end, the Kratt brothers kayak into the dark horizon with their new platypus bills. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers find an eastern diamondback rattlesnake on a rock. Martin then runs off and hides from Chris. To find his brother, Chris puts on a pair of infrared goggles to sense the heat given off by Martin's body. He eventually finds Martin and "strikes" him. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters * Chris Kratt (voiced by Chris Kratt) * Martin Kratt (voiced by Martin Kratt) * Aviva Corcovado (voiced by Athena Karkanis) * Koki (voiced by Heather Bambrick) * Jimmy Z (voiced by Jonathan Malen) * Gourmand (voiced by Zachary Bennett) * Zach Varmitech (voiced by Zachary Bennett) * Donita Donata (voiced by Eva Almos) Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * [[Platypus|'Platypus']]: Plato, Platter, Platty * Yabby (called Crayfish) Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Mouse * Chipmunk Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Capybara * Caiman (called Crocodile) * South American tapir (called Tapir) * Australian red claw crayfish (called Crayfish) * Eastern diamondback rattlesnake * Northern bobwhite (called Bobwhite) Key Facts * On a platypus' bill, there are receptors called electroreceptors that can sense electrical fields produced by nearby objects and animals. * Platypuses are monotremes, which are egg-laying mammals. Trivia * Gourmand was revealed to have lost his gourmet chef's license sometime before the events of this episode. * This is the first episode to have Zach, Donita and Gourmand appearing altogether. * "Platypus Cafe" is Gourmand's debut episode. * "Platypus Cafe" is the first episode in which only Martin uses a Creature Power Suit. * Despite what Chris said in the episode, platypuses are not endangered. * Gourmand took interest in the platypus because most mammals do not lay eggs. * The images of hatching emus and snapping turtles were reused from ''Zoboomafoo'' episodes. * The duck-billed platypus is not the only creature that has the amazing ability of electroreception. Sharks and rays also use electroreception to find fish in murky water. References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes set in Australia Category:Episodes on home video Category:Episodes with villains